Regret
by ScarletBlue369
Summary: She wished that she never followed Tsuna's group. She wished she had left them all in their own dangerous business. But no, she had to get involved. Rated T just to be safe. HibarixOC and a bit of VariaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back. Again. I got bored and this story popped up. But it's kind of planned and I'm just waiting for my great friends to read it and check it. Even though they don't know KHR at all! 18xOC as usual. Might be a little VariaxOC but nahhh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR because I can never write a story which such cool guys that makes fangirls (e.g. ME) to bleeeed**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Namine wished she wasn't that smart. She wished she had left her classmates alone of their dangerous business. But no. She had to be curious. She had to be. She can't believe the point that Gokudera always was the top of the class, not that she was jealous, it just seemed weird that Gokudera attended Namimori High and not some good and bright private school. Namine would never ever do that. She was bright and smart but she didn't have the money to do so.

She wished she didn't befriend Yamamoto Takeshi and become his close friend. She wished she never talked to him when she was curious about the baseball bat that kept transforming to a sword. And that Yamamoto was getting stronger every day; she wondered what he had been doing.

She wished she never went to Kokuyo Land when she followed the group. She had been hiding at the shadows that time. She never entered the building but watched the group get beaten outside. But still, she wished she never watched it or even knew it. Why did she have to be curious?

She wished she never followed Hibari Kyoya and his connection to Tsuna. He was violent; she can see that like any other normal person in the class. She wished she never went and stops at those stairs to listen, to a blond man talking to Hibari about training.  
She wished Ryohei Sasagawa and Kyoko kept quiet. She wished she never followed them with Tsuna. Ryohei was strong, she can tell of course. But why is Tsuna gathering such people? Why is he?

She wished she never even talked to Tsuna. To the boy, the useless boy in her class. She wished she didn't or hadn't but it seems fate told her so. The useless boy wasn't useless. Everyone can't see but every time that underwear was seen, Namine can see that someone shot something to him. She wished she never noticed that.

She wished that if she never noticed it, she wouldn't have followed Tsuna to his house and meet Reborn. Reborn was a baby, she can see that but not ordinary. She wished that she never believed in such things like a baby being in a mafia.

Lastly, that night, she wished that she never ever followed Tsuna and his gang. It was night time and she happened to see Tsuna's gang. They were heading to school. Weird? Of course. Classes were over, hours ago.

'You, come out.' the pink long haired girl said to her direction. She thought no one would see her. She just watching Ryohei-senpai and the Mohawk guy fighting, just when Kyoko popped up and Ryohei was just about to, or is already, won. She had nothing to do with it. But then the pink girl spoke again. 'Come out or die.' She didn't want to die. She was too young. She went out of the shadows and took her hood off. But then she wished she just ran.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Tsuna: That wasn't a chapter at all! And someone's stalking me!**

**ScarletBlue: Don't worry Tsuna. You won't get killed. Just pwned.**

**Tsuna: WHAT?**

**ScarletBlue: And it's more like a prolouge...but who cares. I don't want to change it into Prolouge...and anyway if you get lucky, I might post chapter 2 tonight (I dunno where u are but in my place its in the afternoon) **

**Tsuna: You're posting Chapter 2 tonight?**

**ScarletBlue: Didn't I tell you? It's PLANNED. Well, anyway, I'm an amateur writer. I'm not telling you my age people because I hate numbers and MATHS. By the way, don't forget to review. Even just one could satisfy me and I don't care what it says! As long it says something good or good criticism. Criticism makes writers GROW! (Was that right?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I updated after long hours of watching anime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because it belongs to Amano Akira!**

**Chapter 2**

'Namine!' Tsuna shouted. 'What are you doing here?'

'Hey, Tsuna.' she said, worried. Why didn't she run? Fate was worse for her. She really wished she ran, or even never followed Tsuna though the night but this curiosity of hers is killing her.  
'She's been following you Tsuna since the beginning.' Reborn said. Namine put a shocked face. Reborn knew all along that I've been following him, everyday and talking to his guardians. Why didn't she stop? Better off, why didn't Reborn stop her? Reborn had a smirk on his face.

'The beginning of the match?' Tsuna asked, thinking of everything that he wanted to explain to her.

'No. Her presence had been there since the start. Ever since Gokudera popped up.' Reborn said.

'EH? Why didn't you tell me?' Tsuna asked.

'Because Namine seemed like she was having fun.' Reborn said. Tsuna sighed.

'I'm really not having any fun now...' Namine whispered. She seriously wished she just went and watched Bleach on the computer but no, Sawada had to ruin it all.

'Well, Tsuna. Why don't you invite her to watch?' Reborn asked.

'EH? I wanted to go home!' Namine said. 'And watch anime.' she whispered.

'No. We can't let an outsider know about this. We must kill her.' Ms. Pink hair said. Namine wanted to scream a bit. She looked around. The only thing she had was her phone and her late mother's ring. Oh, what's that going to do?

'Ekk!' Tsuna shrieked. 'What should I do?' But he was too late. The Cervello had attacked her. Namine wanted to use some tree or something but everyone knows she isn't good at P.E.! She can't even run a metre! But her ring was shining. When Cervello tried to attack, something, a light, went out of the ring and it surrounded Namine. The lights were moving around her.

'Ok...I have no idea what's going on now.' Namine said to herself.

'That's...' Reborn muttered. 'That's the shield technique of the Mughetto (Lily of the Valley) Familiglia.'

'EH? Namine is part of the mafia?' Tsuna shouted.

'VOI! The Mughetto Family?' the long haired man shouted. The men around him just smirked.

'Mughetto...where did I see that name...?' Namine asked herself. 'Mughetto...Mughetto...' she repeated the name all over again. 'Ah! The rings!' Namine looked at the ring closely, but it was too hard to see because of the dark. She saw the letters though that spelled Mughetto.

'Mughetto Family. We'll let you off for now. But now...' the pink haired girls ran to the ring. Namine followed to, she had to explain every single thing to Tsuna. But then she caught sight of the Mohawk guy, shaking. He wasn't afraid of Ryohei but something else. Then, when the robot moved his hand, he realized.

'Mohawk dumbass! Move or die!' she shouted. Tsuna was shocked, of course his guardians were, and the girl could mutter such words. But Mohawk guy didn't move, except he stood there like an idiot and got shot. The pink haired girls told them that Mohawk guy can't fight and the rest was explain by Reborn. No good Tsuna's opponents weren't just strong, they were ruthless. Kill the weak, the thought echoed in her mind. When defeated, continue and be strong. Namine was a girl full of quotes from random websites in the internet but she couldn't believe that the group can't even realize such thing.

The ring then collapsed and the robot threw the ring to Ryohei which he caught. Kyoko and Hana went back to them and asked them what really was going on. Tsuna was caught. He didn't know what to say.

'It was a sumo contest.' Namine, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn said together.

'It's really popular nowadays.' Gokudera said.

'That was really fun to watch.' Yamamoto said.

'I told you it was a sumo match!' Ryohei told his sister. After that, Tsuna's guardians waved goodbye at him and the ones were left were Tsuna, Reborn, 2 other babies, Tsuna's dad and another boy with dirty blond hair.

'Kyoko-chan is so cute! She's just like your Mum when she was little!' Iemitsu said. 'But Haru is also cute. You're so lucky, son!'

'Father!' Tsuna shouted.

'Ok ok! I'm really sorry. Please take of Lambo and this young girl here.' Iemitsu pointed at Namine. Namine gave him a confused look.

'Eh? You're going?' Tsuna asked. Iemitsu waved goodbye and went with the other boy. Tsuna just sighed then his gaze went to Namine.

'Well...I'm sorry for following you!' Namine apologized. 'I could have gotten on big trouble...'

'But still, I can't believe you're in the mafia.' Tsuna said.

'Maybe when both of my parents died, I think my connection with them was cut. I think I had relatives but I don't know where they are. My father was Italian, but he was also Japanese because my grandma was Half Japanese. My mother was English but has blood of the Japanese in her. But my mother is also Italian because of my grandfather. But being part of the mafia is kinda confusing and weird...' Namine explained.

'That's confusing.' Tsuna said but Namine just laughed.

'Well...Tsuna. I'm off.' Namine said and waved.

'Namine, visit tomorrow's match. You know when it is right?' Reborn asked.

'Yeah. I'll try.' Namine said.

'Why did you do that Reborn!' she heard Tsuna shriek. But she didn't hear the rest because she had planned to go home. But first, the candy shop and the bookstore.

**A/N:**

**Tsuna: ScarletBlue...you speak Italian?**

**ScarletBlue: Ummm no? I just brought a dictionary. And then found Lily of the Valley as a good family name!**

**Tsuna: And Namine has a confusing history.**

**ScarletBlue: Shut it Tsuna! That's the only way I can make her Japanese and Italian!**

**Tsuna: Then why can't you make her half Japanese and Italian?**

**ScarletBlue: Because that would be boring. And anyway, you don't have anyone in your family that's Japanese, Italian AND English!...I think. I bet everyone confused about Namine about to be killed by Cervello...let's just say that Kyoko and Hana had our beloved Colonello with them! And Namine doesn't have anyone except the tree! Now! Review please and constructive criticism are welcome as always! Like I said last chapter, CRITICISM MAKES AUTHORS GROW! (did I say that?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aw! Someone reviewed! Thank youuuu!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Because there is no way I could make a character as hot as Hibari!**

**Chapter 3**

Namine wasn't addicted to candy; she was addicted to lollipops...and caramel. She doesn't chocolate that much but anything with caramel will please her. The bookstore is also the place where she normally spends her time in. She buys books and if it's a manga, just read it there and after half an hour, she just finished a volume. She was friends with the owner, a woman named Sandra, who was just in her mid twenties. She would spend time there when she has nothing to do.

'Bye Sandra. It's getting late.' Namine said and waved.

'Are you sure you can go home alone? It's late.' Sandra asked. She was a motherly figure to Namine but Namine refused. She didn't want to bother the woman.

'No. It's okay. I can take care of myself.' Namine said and left. She thought about what she said, take care of herself? Is she going crazy? She couldn't even fight! She was busy biting her lollipop off and she was making the stick go up and down. She waved the plastic full of books and man; she was going to read 20 volumes and 10 fictions. Great.

She was just yards away from her apartment, when someone had carried her off her feet and before she knew it, someone was carrying her. Heavy breathing. A pervert she thought? But someone like that would be too stupid because perverts do not fly and jump though roofs.

'Shishishi...you're not even screaming.' someone said. When the clouds moved and the moon was shown, she recognizes who it was. The robot was carrying her and a guy with a tiara was sitting on its shoulders.

'How could I scream if there's no pain inflicted on me...yet?' Namine said. She can't believe she just added the 'yet' part.

'Hm...You're interesting.' he said. He threw a knife on her but her ring lighted and the mysterious flames blocked it.

'Are you trying to kill me?' she asked the boy. He laughed...with shishishi.

'Hm...Yeah.' he said and smiled and threw another one which was blocked. The robot lowered and landed on the balcony of some hotel. The robot dropped her on the ground, which was painful and the boy just jumped. Namine found out that she was still holding her books and was glad for that. She bit her lollipop again.

'And I thought you were just opponents of Tsuna. I didn't know you people were into this. Perverts.' Namine said. He laughed again.

'No we're not.' he said. 'Stand up and follow me, pheasant.'

'Everyone seems to have nicknames for me. First it was herbivore and now, pheasant?' she said and stood up. 'I have a name you know.'

'I don't care.' he said. Namine sighed and followed him. She was holding the plastic with her books on it. She wasn't going to leave it.

He opened the door and the rest of the members that she saw earlier were there. Namine sweared, big time. She doesn't know what they will do to her. It was past 8 now. Her favourite anime episode is out today, how could she miss it? Of course, she was kidnapped by weirdoes!

'VOI!' this long haired guy shouted. 'You brought her back?'

'Shishishi...duh, Vice-Captain.' he said. He slapped his hand on Namine's back, causing her to walk a few steps near to the loud long haired man.

'Uhh...this is awkward...' Namine quietly said. The long haired man looked at her closely. She tried herself not to blush; she hated it when people touched her. And boys when they are up this close to her face. And so, she imagined the man to be a shark.

'VOI! She's that girl!' he screamed. Namine felt her ear drum just explode.

'Shishishi. This is a nice reward.' the boy said.

Reward? Namine wondered about that.

'So? We should kill her.' the 'shark' said. Namine spit her lollipop out (yeah she can do that) which end up to shark's hair.

'VOI! What the hell did you just do?' he screamed. He swung his sword to her, which Namine saw coming. She thought it was going to hurt her but the flames from her ring appeared again and blocked it.

'Kill me?' Namine screamed. 'Are you serious?'

'Shishishi~ we were asked by your relatives to kill you.' the boy said. Namine thought about it. Why would her relatives kill her? Her parents are dead, she's in Japan, away from Italy and she had no connections to the mafia, not until now. But right now, Tsuna considered her as a bystander or a stalker.

'Wait...I have no connection to the mafia whatsoever!' Namine shouted back. 'Why can't they just leave me?'

'Because the former leader is still alive, your damn grandfather, and he's thinking of making you into a bad ass boss.' he replied. Namine was going to hate her grandfather! Can't he see what's he's doing? She's having a peaceful life in Namimori, except for this fact.

'Shishishi~ Can't we just kill her now?' the boy asked, his knives on his hands.

'VOI! Do you think that's possible?' he screamed. He looked around and the girl disappeared. Where the hell was she? 'VOI! WHERE IS SHE BEL!'

Namine already ran out of the door. Hoping they won't notice her. She couldn't believe it. The flames made her invisible. She knew it from the mirror. Her reflection was gone and when she waved her hands, the two didn't notice her. She then ran out of the room. She wasn't invisible anymore, because the maids were looking at her running figure. Sure, Namine wasn't good at running, but she would do it with her will. That's how Tsuna did everything. She wished the same would apply to her. She was running and didn't noticed the man she just passed by. The man noticed her but didn't bother looking at her face. He was pissed of what happened today, after all.

**A/N:**

**Tsuna: The Varia are so horrible...**

**ScarletBlue: No they are not! They are hot and they make me drool and bleed! By the way, Namine's late mother's ring will be explained...after this arc. PROBABLY!**

**Tsuna: The future Arc?**

**ScarletBlue: PROBABLY. Don't look at me like that, Tsuna. I'll be adding an arc or just a few chapters before the future arc. That is, if my brain won't forget it. Did anyone see KHR latest LATEST! episode! 6996! OMGGGG!**

**Tsuna: 6996? What's that? Your allowance?**

**ScarletBlue: HEY! I have no allowances today (because school aint starting yet, I made a deal with my parents and school is starting NEXT WEEK! Nu!) and 6996 is also my favourite couple in KHR! So people, REVIEW! Criticism are welcome, as always. Now I gotta go cry about first day of school! C'mon Tsuna! Tell me how you survived all those bullies!**

**Tsuna: Eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Long chapter! I should be happy but school is coming in a few DAYS! But I will be happy for the person who reviewed last chapter! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And I am getting tired of saying this...**

**Chapter 4**

Namine went home after school. She wasn't passing by candy store or the bookstore. She put on a black skirt and leggings on and she had a red pink dress that was up till the middle of her thighs. She put a black jacket on and put her phone and IPod there. She was ready. She was going to Namimori Rooftop and wait for the match to begin.

'I wonder if the match is going on here...' Namine asked. There are two rooftops in the school, one high one and one lowlier. She went on the lower one for no reason because she heard noises. And again, her curiosity just drives her crazy.

She opened the door and found three people. Hibari Kyoya, a blonde hair man and another old man. They had noticed her of course and the blonde man stopped fighting Hibari.

'Herbivore. What are you doing here when it's passed school hours?' Hibari asked her. She stepped back a bit.

'Hibari Kyoya...' she whispered. Every day, she seemed to become so unlucky. First, she got discovered 'stalking' the group. Then she got 'kidnapped' by Tsuna's opponents. And now, she met Hibari Kyoya and as she sees it, just interrupted a battle.

'That girl...' the blonde man whispered. 'You're Namine aren't you?'

'Umm...yeah...' Namine thought why the blonde man knew her name.

'Oh yeah. I'm Dino Cavallone. I heard about you from Reborn yesterday. I can't believe we found you though.' he said.

'No...You are not going to say you're going to kill me and take my body back to Italy!' Namine shouted at him. Dino just laughed.

'No. We were asked by your grandfather to bring you back before your relatives cause any more trouble. He knew that your relatives were going to try and kill you. That mission was out just this morning and they told the whole Vongola and a big bounty will be brought back to them.' Dino said. Namine looked teary. 'Don't worry. I'm not going to let you go back to Italy if you don't agree.'

Namine knew she was at least safe but she didn't know if those guys that 'kidnapped' her last night knew about it today. Her grandfather was the boss and the boss was the most important and a large bounty - those guys will surely get her back to Italy.

'I'll bite you to death for being in the school grounds after school.' she heard Hibari say. Mia moved away from him, not to the stairs but though the rooftop.

'Kyoya, it's useless. She won't be hit even how many times you hit her.' Dino said. But Hibari didn't listen. Again, Namine's ring glowed and blocked Hibari's attack.

'Wow.' he said. Namine wasn't sure if she was being praised because Hibari Kyoya is not known to praise people. Hibari kept attacking but the flames around Namine kept blocking. But Namine got used to it that she began to dodge Hibari's attacks, even without the help of the flames.

Dino smirked. He had hoped that Namine would just act relaxed and cool but she had trained herself. She was imagining that the flames weren't there, that she was seriously going to be attacked. This girl was interesting.

'Hibari-san! Please stop!' she begged the prefect but she knew he won't listen to her. He was that kind of guy he was anyway. She quickly dodged his attack and the flames disappeared. She didn't see the next attack coming and she has a graze in her lower arm.

'Boss! The flames...' the old man said.

'It's not gone. It just sensed that Namine knew what to do. So when the flames were gone, I bet Kyoya saw an opening and attacked her. But she dodged his attacks so she must be getting good.' Dino explained.

* * *

The sunset was going down and Namine escaped the hands of Hibari Kyoya thanks to Dino. So right now, she had scratches on her arms and legs but she didn't blame the flames for not protecting her. She was meant to become stronger and she only needed the flames if she was really in trouble.

She moved to the other rooftop and there, she heard loud people who she just met yesterday and are probably will try to take her back to Italy. She actually detests money now because it was the reason weird people are after her. She opened the door and a knife was expecting her but her flames blocked it because Namine never see it coming.

'Shishishi. It's you.' the boy said. Namine only shut herself up. She wished she never opened the door but she had to. She had a feeling she had to greet her kidnappers hello and goodbye to Japan if they did succeed on er, making her go back to Italy. She wanted to shut the door again, but the hinge was struck by knives, there was no way to hide and she will just fall on the stairs and meet her end if she ran. She had no choice. She wished Dino didn't stopped Hibari and continued the fight, just as long Tsuna got here. But no. She had to face these terrible people who never even cared about their comrades, nothing like Tsuna.

'VOI! You still haven't paid for the lollipop you threw at me!' the long haired nicknamed 'shark' shouted. He always been so loud, Namine thought him being her brother. But if she did have him as a brother, she would have been deaf.

'Ah. The lollipop. You owe me that.' Namine said. That was a delicious and sweet lolly, and it was just a special treat. Next time, she's going to go to another city just to buy another one. She sighed. (Yes, such a sweet exists)

'What the? You threw it at me!' Shark said.

'Yeah! But if you haven't told me about _that, _I wouldn't have spat it!' Namine said back. She was good at arguing back but these were mafias, very cruel and ruthless. But she doesn't care if she wins or not. It was for fun. Yes, just for fun.

'Shishishi..._that _is never going to happen. You'll be brought back to Italy _without _getting killed.' the boy said, giggling with his weird laugh. Namine knew that this was going to happen. Oh, she didn't want to be dragged. She didn't want to go back to Italy. She wanted to stay in Japan. Why? Why was she caught on this mess? Because her curiosity got enough of her!

'No. No way. Never. Leave me alone. I don't care how much my grandfather gave you. Go do some missions to earn that money.' she said. She didn't hesitate. Damn mafia business, she thought. Why did she have to face this? She went back and walked down the stairs, her heart beating hard. Oh shame, did she just refuse her kidnappers that can kill her with one strike?

Back there, their Boss just smiled. No, probably just a smirk.

**A/N:**

**ScarletBlue: Raise our hands for Hibari and Varia! Except for Levi! No one cares about him!**

**Tsuna: Weren't you sad because school was coming up?**

**ScarletBlue: Stop reminding me! Anyways, I'll try to update somehow. Except if a robot tries to kill my laptop and USB**

**Tsuna: Why would the robot kill your laptop and USB and not you? By the way, where would you get a robot that break things?**

**ScarletBlue: Everyone...Review. Only a one letter would be awesome. Critisism are also welcome. They always are anyway.**

**Tsuna: Ignoring me?**


End file.
